Irreplaceable You
by christibabe
Summary: This is a one shot about what happens after Stephanie and Ranger marry and Joe moves on with Terry. There is a Babe HEA presence only. Terry gets fed up with how things are going and does something about it. Although Joe isn't portrayed in the best light, he is left unharmed. The song Irreplaceable is the inspiration.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. and I got the song lyrics from YouTube. Irreplaceable by Beyonce. Any mistakes are mine.**

_Margaret Fowler suggested the song and attitude for the story, Joe's character in the story, Terry's reaction, etc. I took that and added to it and this is the result.. Hope you enjoy._

Terry's POV:

Three years! Three fucking years down the drain! I slammed the door of the condo where I'd been living for the past three years with Joe Morelli. Who the fuck did he think he was? Well I'd show him. Nobody makes a fool of me. Nobody. I may love the bastard, but that didn't mean I wouldn't kick his ass out and find somebody new.

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

I went into the master bedroom and got out a couple of empty boxes. Next I went to the closet and started taking all of his clothes from the closet. I was halfway through when I knew I was no longer alone. I turned and there before me was Joe Morelli. I looked into his eyes and could tell everything I'd heard was true. From his expression I knew he was trying to figure out a way out of this.

I shook my head and said, "Save your breath. I deserve respect. For three years I've supported us both, I bought you the expensive car you wanted. How do you repay me? By screwing Joyce Barnhardt in that car. By picking up countless hookers on Stark Street in that car. But to top it all off, you are still chasing after Stephanie Plum. In the car I bought for you! She's married to Ranger and has been for the past three years! They are ecstatically happy and you still can't stop sniffing after her. Get out! And make sure you don't take anything that belongs to me. That includes that car you're so proud of."

_Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch_

& keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
& it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

I was so pissed right now standing there watching him pack his shit together. So many concessions had been made in the past three years. When Stephanie and Ranger had married I thought I finally had a chance for my own happy ever after. My uncle tried to warn me but I had loved Joe for years.

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

Well I wasn't going to stand by and let him make a fool of me. I moved back to where I could still watch him packing but he wouldn't be able to hear my call. I felt something warm inside my heart when the phone was answered. I spoke softly, asking him if he was still interested. When he asked when he could see me I told him later today. I told him I was waiting for my ex to finish packing and to get out. He asked if I needed any help. I told him no, but thanked him. Hanging up I couldn't believe how sweet the guy was.

I looked back to see what was taking so long for Joe to get his stuff and get out. I just wanted him to hurry up and get out.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

I was so happy the day he came and told me it was over between him and Stephanie. He went on to say how much he loved me, and how all these years he had never been able to get me out of his heart. He said he tried to fight it because he knew what it would mean to his job…but I was more important to him.

_So go ahead & get gone  
& call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?_

I believed him. I told him it didn't matter about his job. I told him I made enough to support both of us and there were other jobs. He moved in with me and rented his house so he would have some income of his own. He was right about what would happen to his job. He was let go from the force. It didn't matter. We were in love and I was finally going to get my happily ever after.

_Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves_

I was happy for the first time in a long time. For three months I lived the dream. I bought Joe a Ferrari and things were going great. Then one day I had to drive by Haywood for my uncle and I saw Joe sitting in his car outside Rangeman. I asked him about it later that night and he promised me it was a one-time thing. He was in the neighborhood and was curious.

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like __you  
You got me twisted_

A few weeks later I was driving on Stark Street and saw Joe stop and a hooker get in. I followed them to a side street where the car was parked and after several minutes the car started rocking.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

When I confronted him he told me he was sorry and it would never happen again. He seemed so sincere I agreed to let it go.

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy_

I thought we were over the worst, but then 6 months ago I was driving around town and saw Joe's car. I was getting ready to stop and say hi when I noticed Joyce Barnhardt in the car with him and they were going at it hot and heavy.

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin__g you're irreplaceable_

I confronted him the minute he walked through the door. I told him he wouldn't get back in my bed till I had a doctor's statement saying he was free of disease. He accused me of following him and I told him I was conducting business. I can't help it if he conducts his business where everyone can see. I also told him the next time we were through. His comment was I would never find anyone to replace him. He promised not to cheat again, but by now I was skeptical.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

I had a talk with my uncle and asked if he could have Joe watched. If he couldn't give up his whores I didn't want him. I deserved more.

_You could pack all your things, we're finished  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed, now lay in it  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

That's what brought us to today. I'd just talked to uncle Vito. In the past 6 months Joe had been stalking Stephanie Manoso. Stephanie had told him to stop, Ranger had told him to stop, the police had even told him to stop. He was still there. Not only that, but he'd been back visiting the hookers and Joyce Barnhardt. I was done. He was out.

I got tired of waiting for him to get his shit together and started tossing his clothes out. When every item he'd brought into the house was finally out of the house I told him to leave. He kept pleading with me and promising me he'd never cheat again. I told him it was too late and I was replacing him. He laughed and said I'd never find someone to replace him. I smiled and said I already did. Finally, I got him out to the front lawn and he started picking his stuff up off the lawn.

Joe told me I'd only be begging him to come back. Just like on all those cases we'd worked together. I looked into his face, the face that I'd always loved so much and I smiled. I told him that no, I wouldn't want him back. I was over him. I was moving on and letting someone new in. At that point a taxi pulled up to the curb. I told Joe his ride was here and watched as he loaded his things into the cab. I smiled as I recognized Frank Plum in the driver's seat with an evil smile on his face.

While Joe was putting his stuff in the cab, a wrecker pulled up and the driver stepped out and came over to collect the keys. He had just towed Joe's car away when a navy blue Lamborghini pulled up and the most gorgeous man stepped out of the car. He stood 6'3" tall with a muscular build. His long blonde hair was flowing down his back and my regions south were getting warm. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me. He had the bluest eyes and a tan all over. I couldn't wait to see if there were tan lines later.

Joe tried one more time to change my mind but I just smiled and said, "You may think you are irreplaceable, but let me just tell you I've already found one for you. This time I traded up."

He started ranting and raving, throwing his arms around in the air. Finally, Frank Plum said, "Either get your ass in here and let's go or I'm dumping your stuff in the street."

Joe got in the cab and I watched as he was driven out of my life.


End file.
